Things He Loves
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Karena Oikawa suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kageyama /OiKage, Yaoi, Slash, Drabble, Possibly-OOC!Kageyama. Menerima kritikan yang membangun. Don't like, don't read


Warning : Possibly-OOC!Kageyama. Nyoba buat Oikawa se-IC mungkin, tapi yakin gagal orz

-

Oikawa Tooru benci dan suka hari kelulusan.

Hari kelulusan berarti hari dimana kau melepas jabatanmu sebagai murid suatu sekolah. Dan tergantung hubunganmu dengan sekolah, itu antara bisa menjadi hari yang menyedihkan, atau menyenangkan.

Pertama, Oikawa Tooru benci dengan hari kelulusan. Iya, dia lulus. Apa kabar kalau seorang Oikawa Tooru tidak lulus? Tapi tangisan dari teman-temannya selalu membuatnya emosional. Dibalik topeng manja dan sok kalem Oikawa Tooru terdapat Oikawa Tooru yang rapuh.

(Aksinya untuk menghibur teman-temannya berakhir dengannya dihibur oleh mereka. "Jangan sok kalem deh. Nangis aja. Lu kan emang kayak gitu.")

Kedua, Oikawa Tooru juga suka dengan hari kelulusan. Karena memandang ekspresi teman-temannya yang sangat bahagia akan prestasi mereka membuatnya senang. Mendengar cita-cita mereka yang tinggi- yang Oikawa Tooru harap mereka bisa mewujudkannya.

Salah satu hal yang Oikawa Tooru suka dari perpisahan adalah senyum bahagia Kageyama Tobio di hari kelulusannya. Senyum yang sepertinya bercampur antara senang dan bingung dan juga lega.

Senang karena dia berhasil lulus.

Bingung karena dia berhasil lulus.

Dan lega karena dia berhasil lulus.

Intinya dia berhasil lulus.

Tentu saja keputusan masuk universitas akan lebih rumit. Awalnya Kageyama berencana untuk tinggal bersama dengan Hinata, karena tinggal bersama lebih murah tentu saja.

(Dan Hinata adalah sahabatnya. Tapi jangan bilang itu padanya, karena Hinata tidak akan berhenti meledeknya.)

Tapi keputusannya berubah setelah Oikawa mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen pribadinya.

Setelah pertandingan Inter High, hubungan antara Kageyama dan Oikawa membaik. Sekarang di kamus Oikawa, Kageyama lebih dari sekedar 'kouhai-bertalenta-sialan' dan lebih ke 'kouhai-imut-yang-mungkin-kusuka', perubahan yang drastis memang.

Setelah dibujuk oleh Hinata dan Kenma (Kageyama yakin Kenma membujuknya karena dia tidak ingin menggaggu kegiatannya dengan Hinata), Kageyama akhirnya setuju dan mulai tinggal dengan Oikawa.

-0-0-

Oikawa Tooru cinta hari minggu.

Hari minggu adalah hari libur, itu tentu saja. Baginya, Minggu berarti dia bisa bebas untuk sementara dari tugas tugas kuliahnya yang semakin banyak. Terlebih lagi, sisi perfeksionisnya mengharuskannya mengeluarkan energi 110% untuk menyempurnakan tugasnya.

Tapi hal kesukaannya saat hari Minggu adalah ketika dia bangun jam 10 (jam yang benar benar beda dengan jadwalnya hari-harinya) dan mendapati tempat tidur bagian kekasihnya kosong.

Ketika hidungnya mencium bau kopi hangat dan mendengar bunyi makanan yang sedang dibuat. Ketika ia keluar dan bersender di pintu dapur, memperhatikan kekasih tercintanya yang sedang konsentrasi membuat sarapan.

Oikawa memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, menghirup bau khas kekasihnya, menyenderkan hidungnya ke leher kekasihnya.

"Oikawa-san.. Aku sedang membuat sarapan.. Kau akan membuatnya terbakar…" suara setengah tertawa dan setengah konsentrasi dari kekasihnya menyambut tindakan Oikawa.

Oikawa semakin menelungkupkan wajahnya ke leher kekasihnya. "Hmm.. Biarkan saja, Tobio-chan~ Dan sudah kubilang panggil aku Tooru.."

Oikawa bisa merasakan senyum malu dari Kageyama. "T-Tooru-san, kau ingin memakan sarapan gosong?" tawa Kageyama. Oikawa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak sih… Tapi aku tidak mau melepasmu~" rengek Oikawa manja. Kageyama perlahan melepas pelukan Oikawa di pinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap Oikawa.

Chu!

Kageyama mengecup halus bibir Oikawa. Membuat sang empunya tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membawa sarapan ke depan tv, duluan saja." ujarnya sambil mengangkat bacon dan omelet dari penggorengan.

Oikawa mengangguk, mengecup pelan leher Kageyama sekali lagi sebelum melangkah ke ruang utama. Kageyama memandang punggung Oikawa sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum memindahkan sarapan ke piring.

Di ruang tamu, Oikawa menyetel tv ke anime terbaru yang disukai Kageyama. Kakinya berusaha mencari posisi enak ketika Kageyama duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawa dua piring.

Kageyama menyerahkan salah satu piring ke Oikawa dan duduk menyender pada bahu Oikawa. Mereka makan dalam diam dan suasana yang nyaman. Pagi itu akhirnya dihabiskan dengan rutinitas spesial mereka.

Ini, Oikawa putuskan. Adalah hari yang paling ia suka.

-END-

INI APAAAAA  
ALURNYA BERANTAKAN SIYAAALLL ;;-;;  
Jujur bingung alurnya mau apaan jadi cuma lempar apapun di otak ke cerita orz

Aku make 'setelah Inter High' karena time spannya ngerasa kurang panjang.

Pengen nyoba pair biasa dulu sebelum terjun ke dunia/? somebody-not-kageyama x Hinata~

Salam kenal,  
Yukarin~


End file.
